


After Civil Defense

by vocal_fries



Series: Subtext Becomes Text [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, DS9 S3E7 “Civil Defense”, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_fries/pseuds/vocal_fries
Summary: Immediately following the action of DS9 S3E7, Julian is feeling especially enamored with Garak, while Garak is increasingly drawn to his old life.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Subtext Becomes Text [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965958
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	After Civil Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so Kinktober and my grand foray into concision and non-angst are over, and the first thing I wrote in November is a 2700-word one-shot sex scene with a 500-word angst epilogue? Yikes. Sorry, or you’re welcome.
> 
> And things are getting a little angsty, because, well, season 3 is angsty.

Elim Garak found himself naked, pinned beneath a very amorous human and a slyly sportive Betazoid.

“You should have seen him,” Julian Bashir growled, sitting back on his knees to remove his uniform shirt and undershirt. He straddled Garak’s right leg, resting on his thigh. “Cool, collected, calculating...and humiliating Dukat at every turn.” Julian leaned down, nipping Garak’s neck ridge. “It was so sexy.”

Rennan Grax glanced up at Garak as he pulled off the Cardassian’s trousers. “I’d have loved to see it. I was stuck in a holosuite by myself, so I’m a little jealous.”

Garak chuckled, ignoring the wave of pride rippling through him. “Julian exaggerates, I’m sure.”

Bashir rolled his eyes at Garak, then fixed a sidelong smirk on Rennan. “Hardly. I was ready to let him fuck me right there in Ops.”

Teeth grazed Garak’s chula, and he squirmed, breath catching. Steadying his voice, Garak scoffed playfully. “Major Kira would, no doubt, have taken issue with that.”

Rennan laughed. Garak felt the young man bite the most sensitive scale in his right hip ridge, slowly sliding his fingers up the inside of Garak’s thigh. Garak sighed with pleasure. He could feel himself growing wet.

Julian grinned devilishly, biting his way up Garak’s shoulder to just below his aural ridge. “Let her. My mouth was watering when you started rewriting security protocols without even batting an eye.” His teeth clamped viciously around a neck scale. Garak groaned, inhaling sharply. “I wanted to get on my knees and suck you off under the console.”

Garak chuckled again, trying to think straight as Rennan’s fingers edged closer to his ajan. “Ah, so I was simply feeding your spy fetish,” Garak said, feigning exasperation. A finger stroked the tiny, sensitive scales at the juncture of his hip and groin, and he sighed, pressing up against it.

Julian’s throaty snicker vibrated Garak’s aural ridge. “I don’t know what spy fetish you’re referring to.” He nipped Garak’s jaw ridge. “But watching you make Dukat so angry was easily the most- well, the second most erotic thing I saw at work today.”

Garak and Rennan laughed. Garak’s laughter broke off in a gasp as Rennan began tracing his ajan lips with a light fingertip.

Julian turned his head to look at the Betazoid. “What are you doing to him down there?” He sat back on Garak’s thigh. “Fuck, you’re such a tease, Rennan.”

Garak glanced down to see sparkling black eyes grinning up at Julian. “Someone has to be,” Rennan purred.

Garak laughed again. Julian made a shocked face, then pouted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rennan looked up at Julian, eyes dancing. “You have one speed, Julian,” he grinned.

Julian pouted more deeply. “I do not.” He looked down at Garak. “Tell him.”

Garak looked up at Julian with wide, innocent eyes, glanced exaggeratedly at Rennan, and looked back up. Julian blushed, looking self-consciously defensive.

“Oh my god! I have more than one speed!”

Garak caressed Julian’s hip with one hand. “Of course you do. And I love your enthusiasm, so-“

Julian looked at them both, mouth open. “I can’t believe you two are ganging up on me!”

Rennan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “We’re playing with you.” He reached up to kiss Julian’s hip, earning a swat.

Julian looked at them both with a suspicious pout that softened as Garak stroked his thigh.

“I love that Rennan teases me,” Garak said, voice conciliatory. “He’s incredible at it.” Black eyes smiled up at him. “And I love that you touch me like- like you’re starving.” Hazel eyes shone in a blushing face. Garak looked at him with lidded eyes, breathing deeply. “And this — both of you at once — is a dream.” His breath caught as Rennan slipped a fingertip inside him, drawing it back out to slide wetly over his lips.

Julian looked chagrined, but traces of a sheepish smile quirked his lips. “So can I- can I resume my breakneck speed?”

Garak chuckled, and he felt Rennan huff air against his thigh. “Please do, my dear.”

Julian swung his leg, standing up for a moment to remove his pants and underwear. When he was nude, Garak reached for him, grasping one hip. Julian let himself be guided closer.

Garak propped himself on one elbow, closing his lips over Julian’s cock. It was half hard, and he sucked delicately, closing his eyes. He relished the feeling of Julian hardening against his tongue, stretching his lips and forcing his jaw wider. He inhaled, pulling the musky scent of the human into his lungs.

Between Garak’s legs, Rennan slipped one finger into him, holding it motionless. Garak gasped around Julian, then groaned deeply when he felt Rennan’s tongue lick a thick, hot stripe along his swollen slit. Julian moaned at the vibrations, thighs trembling slightly. Garak could feel Rennan breathing more heavily against his ajan.

These complex but utterly uncomplicated, pure moments of pleasure absolutely intoxicated Garak. He let himself melt, suckling at Julian’s cock as Rennan’s mouth licked and slurped at the throbbing wetness between his own legs.

The tension built slowly, deliciously. Gradually, he became aware that Rennan’s finger was positioned to impede eversion. His grin didn’t quite manifest, stretched as his lips were.

Garak fondled Julian’s testicles, earning little whimpers and breathy epithets. He tugged lightly on them as he hummed around the cock in his throat.

Julian gasped. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Garak hummed again, tugging, balancing the teasing vibration with gentle denial. Julian’s hips jerked.

“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that,” Julian said, breathing hard. He met Garak’s eyes. “I still want you to fuck me.” He took a deep, steadying breath. “Will you eat me out?”

Garak removed Julian’s cock from his mouth with a loud, slurping pop of his lips. “With pleasure,” he said, grinning up at Julian.

Slim thighs straddled his face, Julian settling in so he faced Rennan. Garak grasped Julian firmly, pulling him closer until Julian’s ass hovered directly over his mouth.

Garak licked Julian, balls to crease. The human keened above him. Garak matched the movements of his tongue to those he felt between his own legs. Following Rennan’s lead, he licked and sucked and slurped a slow, worshipful succession of movements. Julian panted above him. Garak could hear the tension rising, like the increasingly uncontrollable tremble in his own thighs. The pressure built inside him, between them.

Rennan’s knuckle was pressed against a ligament that prevented him from everting. Garak had showed him once weeks ago in response to the Betazoid’s curiosity. It drove him wild that Rennan had remembered and was using it like this. His prUt ached deliciously. Garak had relaxed his own control over eversion, letting Rennan decide. Left to his own devices, he would have everted several minutes ago, but the suspense was lovely.

“Rennan,” he heard Julian’s voice say thickly above him, “you look so goddamn hot right now.”

A murmur of acknowledgement rumbled through Garak’s ajan and prUt. Garak moaned, pressing his tongue inside Julian.

The human gasped, rocking his hips, fucking himself on Garak’s tongue. He grasped Garak’s arm to steady himself. “Garak, I love this, but stop fucking around and just evert. If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to fucking explode.”

Garak felt Rennan laugh against the swollen flesh of his ajan. Garak groaned, then whimpered when Rennan’s mouth finally released his engorged lips.

“He’s been trying for almost ten minutes,” Rennan said, his voice somehow still charming to Garak despite the heavy tone of smug satisfaction. He pressed the finger slightly, and Garak cried out beneath Julian, the pressure excruciating.

“What? My god.” Garak could hear the awe in Julian’s voice. “You need to teach me that.” He rolled his hips again, pressing himself against Garak’s mouth. “But right now, please, I need this.”

Julian moved off him, kneeling next to Garak on the bed, cock bobbing. He fingered himself, stretching himself impatiently. Garak stared. It was beautiful. He watched a bead of precum grow heavy and slip down the flared head of Julian’s cock.

Rennan sat up on his knees, finger still in place, staring down at Garak. “I’m betting this is going to look awfully goddamn appealing,” he said, holding Garak’s eyes as he drew Julian’s attention. Garak felt Julian’s eyes on his face. He trembled with anticipation, staring back at Rennan. Waiting.

When Rennan removed his finger, the desperate tension inside Garak flared up, burning away into coursing relief. Garak cried out, spine arching, as his prUt shot forth from his ajan.

“Fuck, Rennan,” Julian breathed. “You’re absolutely going to teach me that.”

Then Garak, for whom the room was still spinning, felt tight heat envelope his aching prUt. He cried out again as Julian whined, stretching around him.

Julian began riding Garak’s prUt, whimpering with each downward motion of his hips. His cock bobbed, dripping precum on Garak’s chuva.

Garak regained his wits. He rolled them over, grasping Julian’s ankles and spreading his legs as wide as he could. The human moaned, eyes wild. Garak hammered into him, grunting with effort. Julian cried out under each brutal thrust.

To the side, Rennan was teasing himself with a well-lubed toy, watching them. He pressed the bulbous end of the steel wand into himself, breath hitching each time it stretched the ring of muscle. His thick erection dripped with a steady flow of translucent pink precum.

Setting down the toy, Rennan coated his palm with his precum. He edged closer, grasping Julian’s cock. Julian cried out, clenching around Garak. Rennan stroked him quickly, his grip firm, as Garak fucked Julian with vicious snaps of his hips.

Julian came with a howl, streaking white ropes of cum across his chest and abdomen.

Garak pulled out, still hard. Rennan crawled over Julian, eating his cum while it was still hot. Garak positioned himself behind Rennan, pressing into him.

Rennan met his thrusts, pushing back against his hips with a growl of need. When Julian’s cum was cleaned up, Rennan crawled forward. He kissed the human, who was still panting after his orgasm, moaning softly into his mouth. Garak followed, fucking hard into Rennan’s tight heat.

Garak heard Rennan whispering to Julian but couldn’t make out the words. Julian rolled from beneath them, then positioned his head under Rennan’s leaking cock, taking it between his swollen lips. Rennan cried out.

Garak slowed his thrusts, swiveling his hips to brush his irllun against the tight ring of muscle clenched around the base of his prUt. Rennan clamped down with that blinding strength of his, and Garak saw phosphenes flash in his field of vision.

Rennan’s voice rose in pitch as he whimpered euphorically, surrendering utterly to the dual stimulation. Garak tried to hold on until Rennan came, but a particularly rapturous whimper of Rennan’s sent him racing over the edge. He came hard, vision going blue. He held Rennan’s hips as he emptied himself inside the young man.

Rennan began to twitch around Garak’s prUt, clenching tightly and releasing in rapid succession. Garak groaned at the sensation. He was dimly aware of Julian rolling away just before Rennan collapsed. A joyful cry split the air. Lying prone, Rennan’s internal muscles continued to milk Garak’s prUt.

Garak rolled his hips slowly, letting Rennan pull him to the edge of a second orgasm. He came again, filling Rennan with more of his pale blue cum. The Betazoid gasped, pressing his ass up against Garak.

“Fuck, Garak,” Rennan groaned. “More.”

Garak felt drunk as he rode another wave, pulsing more cum into Rennan, who sighed with deep pleasure.

After the fifth wave, Garak’s hips stilled. Rennan lay beneath him, body warm and soft despite the heavy muscles that clung to his bones. Garak pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, then rolled off sideways, his prUt making a filthy little suction noise as it slipped from Rennan’s body.

Garak lay on his back, panting. Rennan rolled toward him, flinging an arm and leg over him. He was sweaty, boneless. Julian wiped them both clean with a warm towel, then flopped down next to Garak, head on his chest. He interlaced his fingers with Rennan’s. They lie quiet for a moment while Rennan and Garak’s breathing normalized.

“It feels fucking good when he breeds you, doesn’t it,” Julian said softly, looking at Rennan warmly.

Hazy black eyes smiled beneath heavy lids. “I- fuck. It was fucking incredible.” He turned his eyes to Garak, a reverent look in his eyes. “I feel like you fucking own me now.”

Garak chuckled wryly. “Sorry, my dear.”

Rennan shook his head slightly, still gazing at Garak. “No, don’t apologize. I really, really like it.” He glanced between them both, blushing suddenly. “I’m already getting hard again thinking about it.”

Julian crawled over Garak to straddle Rennan, a predatory grin on his face. He looked playfully at Garak as he rested the head of his own hard cock against Rennan’s opening. Pale blue cum still leaked from it. “He’s yours now,” Julian said teasingly. “Alright with you if I fuck him? I love when he’s slutty like this.”

Garak grinned, glancing at Rennan, whose cock was now fully erect and dripping again. “Perfectly alright. Let me know how you like fucking him when he’s full to bursting with my cum.”

Rennan groaned at Garak’s words, then cried out when Julian sank into him.

Garak watched them, far too spent to do anything but enjoy the spectacle. His semen spilled out of Rennan with each thrust of Julian’s hips, soaking the sheet beneath him.

These beautiful young men. As he watched Julian choke Rennan lightly — as he watched Rennan’s dark eyes water and burn with carefree ecstasy — Garak wondered for the thousandth time how he’d gotten so lucky. Nothing he’d done in his life had earned him this kind of pleasure. More mystifying still, he’d never done anything to deserve the outpouring of love these two exquisite beings seemed determined to shower him with.

Their cries of pleasure rose, mingling. Garak watched their features contort in beautiful agony as Julian came inside Rennan, as Rennan came on his own chest. Julian lay on top of Rennan, kissing him deep and slow. Eventually he pressed himself up, grabbing the towel to wipe them both clean again.

Rennan turned to Garak, kissing him softly. Garak closed his eyes, savoring. When their lips parted, he felt Julian capture his mouth, crawling on top of him. The human’s tongue still tasted faintly of Rennan’s cum. Garak smiled against Julian’s lips, reveling in the intimate filth of it all. He felt Rennan curl against his side, burying himself under Garak’s arm before promptly falling asleep.

Julian nipped Garak’s lower lip affectionately before sitting back on Garak’s hips to look down at him. His eyes were very warm. “Garak.”

“My dear?”

“I fucking love you.”

Garak smiled faintly up at Julian, heart twisting in his chest. He grasped Julian’s hand affectionately, bringing it to his lips to kiss the fingers. “My dear,” he murmured.

Julian lay next to him, one leg wrapped around Garak’s. One hand lightly caressed Garak’s opposite shoulder ridge. It was supremely comfortable. Garak fought the sudden, burning urge to leap from the bed and flee Julian’s quarters.

They looked at each other. Garak’s chest ached with love and guilt in equal measure.

“Are you going to stay here tonight?” Julian asked after a while.

Garak forced his eyes to focus on Julian’s face again, considering. “I hadn’t planned on it,” he admitted. He glanced at Rennan. “I don’t want to crowd you.”

Julian gave him a knowing but affectionate look that suggested Garak was being absurd. “He’ll be beside himself with excitement to wake up in the same bed with you.” He pressed a kiss to Garak’s shoulder. “Me too, for that matter.” He smiled shyly.

Garak breathed deeply, trying not to let on how utterly that shy smile devastated his defenses. “Alright.”

Julian beamed, leaning up on one elbow to kiss Garak.

_Fool,_ a voice whispered in Garak’s mind. He pushed it aside, letting himself get lost in the heady sweetness of Julian’s kiss. It was slow, unhurried. He floated, warm, drifting toward sleep.

When Julian finally pulled away, he smiled again, then lay with his head nestled into the crook of Garak’s neck. He called for lights out.

In the darkness, sleep receded from Garak’s grasp. He stared into the nothing, a cold tension taking hold in his body.

_Fool,_ the voice repeated, but the whisper had become a loud, sneering scoff. _What’s the point of all this? You want to go home. You’ll do anything to go home. Won’t you?_

Garak tried to push it away, too tired to answer its questions.

His mind drifted to the events earlier that day. The tripped security system. Being treated like a real Cardassian, if only by an outdated security protocol. Getting to use his skills for once. Watching Dukat stop strutting and start squirming. Seeing the fear in his eyes. Seeing the naked admiration in Julian’s.

Icy tendrils wound through his chest. He tried to breathe evenly even as his lungs tightened painfully.

_You liked it. The power. The conflict. All of this is a distraction,_ the voice goaded him, drawing attention to the two men with whom he shared a bed.

And it was true, to an extent. He wanted to go home. He wanted to assume his rightful place in the Order. It had been too long. Surely, there was still a chance to prove himself to Tain.

The warmth of Julian and Rennan did nothing to dispel the ice spreading steadily. Wrapping around his spine, infiltrating his organs. Guilt burst his rapidly freezing cells, burning with cold.

Going to Cardassia weeks earlier, brief as the excursion had been, had awakened something in him that he couldn’t put to rest again. Demonstrating his competence on that mission had been scintillating but terrifying, a high he thought about often. Today. he’d gotten another unexpected dose. It had been shorter lived this time, and now he just wanted more.

He yearned to use his hard-earned skills again, to stretch his natural abilities again. To wield power again.

He was in love with Julian, foolish as it was. That was his own fault. But it didn’t matter — not really. It couldn’t matter. His true love was Cardassia. When he’d been permitted to serve the state, he’d cared for it as a cherished lover. Protected it, cared for it, devoted himself to it. His time on DS9 was simply an involuntary interlude in his service to Cardassia. This affair with Julian would someday prove, no doubt, to be no more than a regrettable dalliance.

_Then why am I still here?_ he thought darkly.

Rennan stirred under his arm, snapping Garak out of his reverie. The young man shifted, laying his head next to Garak’s on the pillow. Rennan stroked Garak’s jaw with the backs of his fingers.

Lips brushed his aural ridge. “Whatever it is, you’re safe,” Rennan breathed, voice sleepy, almost inaudible.

Garak slammed his psionic defenses into place, heart racing. “It’s nothing,” he whispered back.

Rennan’s fingers paused, then settled on Garak’s chest. “You know it’s not,” he murmured against Garak’s aural ridge.

Garak struggled to formulate a response. Before he had one, he heard Rennan’s breathing deepen as the Betazoid drifted back into sleep.

_You know it’s not,_ the voice echoed. _You know it’s not._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poll — My next work in this series will either be based in that goofy episode where Lwaxana Troi infects everyone with her lusty Betazoid fever -or- the episode with the Cardassian scientists and their Obsidian Order handler. I’m definitely going to ultimately write the latter, but if anyone is interested in a Bajoran Gratitude Festival PWP, let me know in the comments :)


End file.
